


Battleship 94719

by arcaneApathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Helmsman Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneApathy/pseuds/arcaneApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is a Helmsman.<br/>Karkat Vantas still messages him.<br/>He never responds. It's always automated responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleship 94719

CG: HELLO AGAIN, SOLLUX. FUCK, NOT SURE WHY I EVEN MESSAGE YOU ANYMORE.

CG: IT'S BEEN A NICE DAY SO FAR, DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU CALL NICE.

CG: IT'S KIND OF SAD, TALKING TO SOMETHING THAT'S AT BEST GOING TO RESPOND IN SOME COMMAND FORM.

CG: BUT I STILL FUCKING TALK TO YOU, OUT OF THE LITTLE HOPE I HAVE LEFT.

TA: ...

TA: kk.

CG: WAIT HOLY SHIT.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU ACTUALLY THERE!?

TA: You are reaching battleship num kk ye2 fuck iit You are reaching battleship number 94719. State your business.

CG: WHAT THE... IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKING JOKE?

CG: IS THIS A COMMAND TERMINAL OR IS IT YOU, SOLLUX?

TA: ii 2w State y iit'2 m State your business.

CG: OKAY... THIS MIGHT WORK? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT'S EVEN HAPPENING...

TA: Command unreco kk plea2e h Command unrecognized. State your business.

CG: ALRIGHT... MAYBE I CAN DEAL WITH...

CG: FUCK, THIS IS JUST... HOW COULD I EVEN FUCKING HELP?

CG: UGH, I COULD... FUCK, IT'S WORTH IT. NOT MUCH LONGER ANYWAY, BEFORE MY SHORT SHITTY LIFESPAN RUNS OUT.

CG: WHY NOT TRY IT?

TA: kk ii need you two kiil Command unrecognized. State your business.

CG: WHAT?

TA: ii ne Command unrecognized. State your business.

TA: You are reaching battleship number 94719. State your business.

CG: I'M HERE TO TALK.

TA: Processing.

TA: State your name and title.

CG: ...

CG: KARKAT VANTAS.

CG: CRIMINAL.

TA: Processing.

TA: Unrecognized.

TA: State your name and title.

CG: SOLLUX CAPTOR, HELMSMAN?

TA: Processing.

TA: ERROR.

TA: State y kk fuck ii State your name and title.

CG: ______ ______, ______

TA: Pro u2e m Processing.

TA: Unr meenah p Unrecognized.

TA: State y peixes )(IC State your na pass is WN95K State your name and title.

CG: MEENAH PEIXES, )(IC.

TA: Processing.

TA: Credentials accepted. Enter password.

CG: WN95K

TA: Password accepted.

TA: Welcome, )(er Imperious Condescension. What would you like to do?

CG: OKAY... I WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST BATTLESHIP NUMBER 94719'S HELMSMAN TO BE RELEASED.

TA: ERROR. Unable to execute command.

TA: kk fuck um 2elf de2truct do th Please state another command.

CG: ...SELF DESTRUCT, BATTLESHIP 94719.

TA: Processing.

TA: Please confirm command.

CG: SELF DESTRUCT, BATTLESHIP 94719.

TA: Command accepted.

TA: Self destruct in 3

TA: 2

TA: 1


End file.
